


One August Night

by Alisanne



Series: Leap of Faith [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Felaine as part of my 8th LJ-Versary celebration. She requested Charlie/Draco, prompt: August night. I interpreted that to mean that she wanted a continuation of my Leap of Faith Series. </p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One August Night

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Felaine as part of my 8th LJ-Versary celebration. She requested Charlie/Draco, prompt: August night. I interpreted that to mean that she wanted a continuation of my Leap of Faith Series. 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

One August Night

~

Charlie frowned. He’d finished up early in the pens and had swung by the infirmary to look for Draco, only to find him already gone. “Did he say where he was going?” he asked Zelda, Draco's assistant. 

She smiled. “He said something about communing with nature.” 

“Ah.” Charlie sketched a salute. “Thanks!”

After stopping by their quarters, Charlie went to the mess tent, where he grabbed a basket and collected enough food for two. Then he headed out to the highest point in the local mountains. _I should have known he’d be here,_ he thought as he approached the cliff. _He loves it here._

Draco was seated on a large, flat rock, gazing out into the valley. The sun had already set and the stars were coming out.

“You can run, but you can’t hide,” Charlie said as he approached.

Draco turned, smiling at him. “Zelda snitched on me, didn’t she? If I were truly hiding, you’d never have found me.” 

“You can believe that if you like.” Sitting down, Charlie slid an arm around Draco’s shoulders. “It’s a gorgeous evening.” 

Leaning into him, Draco nodded. “It is. I love August nights in Romania.” 

“I brought dinner.” Charlie nodded at the basket.

Draco turned to look at him. “Planning on us staying out here for a while?” he asked. 

“Why not?” Charlie murmured. “It’s been a long time since we made love outside.” 

Draco laughed softly. “Then I hope you brought a blanket, too, or else your arse is going to be sore from me riding you on these rocks.” 

Growling, Charlie hauled Draco into his lap so that he was straddling Charlie. “Is that so?” 

“Mmhm.” Draco moaned as Charlie sucked on the sensitive skin of his neck. “That’s...my plan...anyway,” he panted. 

“And it’s a brilliant one.” Charlie sucked the lobe of Draco’s ear into his mouth. 

“I’m certainly...fond of it.” Draco fumbled with Charlie’s clothes. “Shame we’re too close to the dragon hunting grounds to use magic,” he whispered. 

“Ah, but some things are better when done by hand,” Charlie reminded him, sliding his hands beneath Draco’s shirt to caress soft skin. 

Draco smirked, pushing open Charlie’s shirt. “If that’s so, then prove it.” 

“I prove it every night,” purred Charlie. 

“Mmm.” Freeing Charlie’s cock, Draco gave it a promissory stroke. “What’s happened in the past doesn’t count. The only thing that counts is _now_.” 

“Fair enough.” Lying back, Charlie grasped Draco’s hips. “So go ahead. Show me what happens now.” 

Licking his lips, Draco shifted, shimmying out of his clothes until he was naked. He was gorgeous in the moonlight, a shining, lithe god. Charlie’s breath caught in his throat. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered. 

Draco smiled. Leaning down, he kissed Charlie, their tongues twining as their bodies undulated together. Drawing back, Draco licked the hollow of Charlie’s throat. “You’re not so bad yourself.” His smile deepened. “So...lube?”

Charlie chuckled. “In the basket.” 

“Smart man.” 

After he snagged the lube, Draco spread it liberally over Charlie’s cock. As he reached behind himself to get ready, Charlie watched avidly. “Want some help?” he asked, watching Draco’s face. 

“Mm, no.” Draco moaned softly as he opened himself slowly, his body arching as he twisted his fingers. He closed his eyes, biting his lower lip hard as he moved. “I’ve...got it.” 

It was all Charlie could do not to come from watching him. “God,” he whispered, eyes riveted on Draco. “You’re incredible.” 

Opening his eyes, Draco stared down at him. Their gazes locked and Charlie moaned. Swallowing hard, Draco finally moved, positioning himself. 

“You’re sure you’re ready?” Charlie groaned as Draco shifted, and his cock nudged his slick hole. 

“Yes.” Draco began to sit. “Help me.” 

“Fuck.” Charlie sat up a little, gathering Draco close. Placing one hand on Draco’s lower back, he used the other to help guide his cock in. Both men groaned as Draco sank onto Charlie. “God...Fuck!” 

“Working on it,” Draco breathed, his lips millimetres from Charlie’s. 

Charlie began to move, thrusting up shallowly as Draco shifted up and down, gradually taking more and more of Charlie on each push. 

Draco kissed him, their tongues sliding together, languorous and hot. Their movements were sensual, their bodies writhing together with the ease of long-time lovers.

When Charlie’s orgasm hit him it was almost a surprise, however. Shuddering, he emptied himself into Draco, who clung to his shoulders gasping. “Give me a minute,” he sighed as Draco started to squirm off him. “Let me do you.” 

“I believe that’s what just happened,” Draco drawled. 

“You know what I mean.” Sliding a hand between them, Charlie stroked Draco, staring into his eyes as he did so. “Come for me, love.” 

With a guttural cry, Draco did just that, spurting between them, his body arched in pleasure. 

Exhausted and sated, they collapsed onto the rock, panting. 

“Why didn’t we do this on the grass?” Charlie bemoaned moments later as his back started to protest. 

Draco, sprawled on top of him, laughed softly. “I warned you.” 

“So you did.” Charlie’s arms tightened around Draco. “Hungry.” 

“I could eat.” Draco raised his head. “I could even eat food.” 

Charlie groaned. “That was terrible.” 

Draco laid his head back down. “And yet you love me nonetheless.” 

Breathing in Draco, Charlie sighed, content. “You have me there.” 

~ 


End file.
